Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In digital signage, page images are generally reproduced automatically. For example, in sales shops of banks, insurance companies and the like, installing digital signage in the shop to repeatedly release information is considered. The information displayed includes, for example, explanatory materials and the like of financial products sold by the banks and insurance companies.
Such explanatory materials are not only displayed in digital signage, but also printed to be used as paper materials which customers bring back from the sales shops of the banks, insurance companies and the like. In this case, if the materials are created both for displaying in digital signage and for printing on paper, an extra cost is incurred. For this reason, the demand for using materials created for printing on paper as for displaying in digital signage without change.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-22589 discloses a method of changing a display form according to a distance between a display screen and a user and a degree of observation based on a gaze direction of the user and the like.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-22589 does not disclose that content (page images) created for printing on paper is used for display in digital signage. Since the content created for printing on paper is configured to display page images in order by page number, if the content is used for display in digital signage without change, it is difficult to perform display by automatically selecting and switching display content according to whether a person approaches a display screen. For this reason, like a slide show in an application for a presentation, it is only possible to simply display entire page images included in content in order.
In addition, document component such as a header, a title, or diagrams are laid out in page images created for printing on paper so that they are easy to read on A4 or A3 size paper. For this reason, in display of digital signage, when only entire page images are displayed, individual components of the page images appear small to a person who does not approach the display screen and content is not easy to understand in some cases. In addition, when only entire page images are displayed, it is not possible to easily display which part of the page image needs to be focused on to understand the content well.